Crest Hyvor and the World of Technology
by Bee-hive
Summary: Well another group of three, Crest, Junite and Issen have disobeyed and disappointed the headmaster of Hogwarts and has gone through a warp gate into Syph, the World of Technology, where they aren't supposed to go... please review


I'm very much into romantic stories and fanfiction so I thought I might make one of my own. It's _very_ romantic and that's exactly why I put it as rated 'R'. p

Well, enjoy yourself, it's based on Harry Potter, p

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that I use from the books, J.K. Rowling does, but I do own Crest, Junite and Issen.

~*~

****

Crest Hyvor and the World of Technology – Chapter One – Entrance  
  
"Come on," shouted Crest. "Hurry up! We have to get to the Great Hall by eleven and it's almost time!"  
  
Crest, Junite and Issen ran through the corridors and down stairs until they reached the Great Hall and pushed open the large doors to the Great Hall. 

"Huh?" cried Junite. The hall was empty and the only person there was Professor Dumbledore, sitting at the staff table at the front, drinking out of his goblet.

Crest stomped up towards Professor Dumbledore with Junite and Issen close behind. When he reached him he slammed the table and Professor Dumbledore looked up.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Crest. "Aren't we supposed to enter Syph, the World of Technology? With the whole school here?"

Crest indicated to the empty hall and Professor Dumbledore slowly and calmly stood up. He looked passed Crest, Junite and Issen and smiled at someone behind them. Crest spun his head around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking through the open doors and up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "We're ready to enter Syph."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "I've been waiting for you. Sit on my left and we will wait for the school to arrive."

Crest stared at Harry, his jaw hanging as he watched Harry, Ron and Hermione walk behind the staff table and site next to Professor Dumbledore.

"You aren't serious are you?" Crest said, still flabbergasted at the arrival of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "They're coming with us?"

"No, Crest," Professor Dumbledore sat down and looked up at Crest. "They are entering Syph with a more important role while you are entering Syph for a less important role."

"Why are we getting a less important role?" asked Junite, fuming.

"Sit down Crest, the school is arriving," said Professor Dumbledore. Crest, Junite and Issen were all fuming and stormed around the table and sat farthest away from Professor Dumbledore and watched, bored, while the whole school entered and sat in their houses, cheering and yelling.

The only names Crest could hear were, Harry, Ron and Hermione and he couldn't even hear his own name. None of the Gryffindors were even cheering for their own house students!

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were the only teachers who came into the hall and sat next to Professor Dumbledore. 

Once everyone was settled, Professor Dumbledore stood up and there was total silence. He raised his arms and indicated for Harry, Ron and Hermione to stand and the whole Gryffindor table exploded into cheers and whistles.

"These three brave students," began Professor Dumbledore, loudly. "Harry, Ron and Hermione has helped us for the last five years and now in year six, they will help us again. Today, they are going to enter Syph, the World of Technology. Where technology is more advanced than the magic that resides here in Hogwarts."

The cheers from Gryffindor table grew louder and louder and was accompanied by the rest of the school, though there wasn't much cheers from the Slytherin table. 

Professor Dumbledore indicated Harry, Ron and Hermione to get out of their seats and he did so himself. He walked to the front of the staff table in front of the whole of Hogwarts and took out his wand. He drew an imaginary cirle in mid-air and a warp-hole appeared. It was swirling with the colours blue and black like a very slow whirlpool.

He put his wand away and stuck his hand through the warp-hole. Everyone in the hall laughed. Professor Dumbledore told Harry, Ron and Hermione to look on the otherside. They moved around the warp-hole and looked on the otherside and saw the other half of Professor Dumbledore's arm that he stuck through.

Professor Dumbledore took his arm out and Harry, Ron and Hermione looked back. 

"As you can all see, my arm can pass through this gate," Professor Dumbledore said. "In other words, if Harry would just happen to step through this, he would appear on the otherside."

Professor Dumbledore lightly pushed Harry forward and he walked straight into the warp and appeared on the other side and walked back through.

"Who knows how we can actually make this work?" asked Professor Dumbledore. He scanned the hall and no one had raised their hands. He looked at Hermione but she was busy thinking.

Issen back at the staff table was the only one to raise her hand, waving it madly in the air trying to get his attention.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Issen shouted. "I know!"

Professor Dumbledore was quite surprised as he turned around to see Issen's hand raised high in the air. "Okay then Issen, come forward and show me."

There were soft moanings from the audience. Crest and Junite wished her good luck and Issen winked at them but they didn't know why. She bounded up to Professor Dumbledore and took her wand out. 

"_Accio _Floo Powder!" she yelled clearly and a small jar of floo powder flew through the doors of the Great Hall and into Issen's open palm.

She took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the warp. The blue and black swirls stopped swirling and started to change colours. The blue of the swirl began to change into an orange colour and the black slowly changed into a dark, firey red colour and it started to swirl again but now more furiously.

Issen turned around and looked at Professor Dumbledore who was smiling at her. Professor Dumbledore was going to take over but Issen knew she wasn't finished yet. She was using the longer way of getting the gate to open. She held a finger up, telling Professor Dumbledore she wasn't finished yet. He nodded and allowed Issen to continued. 

"May I please take off my valuables and give them to Crest and Junite?" asked Issen, pretending to be polite. Professor Dumbledore nodded. 

Issen walked over to Crest and Junite and gave them each a pinch of floo powder which they took not knowing why and she took off her bangles and gave it to them. She walked over to Professor Snape who seemed very bored and stood in front of him.

"Professor Snape, sir," said Issen. Professor Snape looked up suddenly and grunted. "Can I please borrow some Fire Gurgle Potion? I need to get this warp gate to open."

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows and took out his wand. He swished it and a potion with a thin, clear red liquid appeared with a small hint of fire. 

Issen snatched it from the table smiling broadly and placed a few drops in the small jar of floo powder she still had in her hand.

"What Issen is doing," began Professor Dumbledore. "is the more longer and complicated way of making a warp gate open but it works. After her, I will show you all the more shorter way of opening a warp gate."

The floo powder in the small jar began to glow a bright red and started to steam. Crest and Junite let out a short and silent scream each as the floo powder in their own hands started to glow a bright red and begin to steam. They swapped the powder from one hand to another.

Issen took a pinch of floo powder and dropped the small jar 'accidently' onto the floor. 

"Issen," began Professor Dumbledore cautiously. "Do you know that once you put that in there you will be pulled through the – "

Issen smiled and threw the floo powder through the warp of swirling fire. Professor Dumbledore jumped forward to stop her but it was already too late. Her body was already disintegrating and so was Crest's and Junite's.

Professore Dumbledore already had his wand out. "_Pulika!_" he shouted, pointing his wand at the warp gate, not really caring who it hit, at least it got someone. In this case, it was Crest.

Crest was enjoying himself, floating from the support of the crackling fire. He could feel tufts of air suporting him up and carrying him through the warp gate. Junite and Issen weren't very far ahead when suddenly something cold hit his back. 

Crest felt the tufts of wind supporting him up suddenly disappear and he felt himself falling. He was sure he was falling because Junite and Issen were growing farther and farther away from him. He looked below him and he found an opening of white light.

"Junite!" he cried. "Issen!" But even he himself couldn't hear his own words. The light at the bottom got closer and closer until it was so close he fell right through it.

~*~

Professor Dumbledore was breathless, still holding his wand, pointing at the warp. 

"Professor," began Harry. "What spell did you use? You said _Pulika_."

"It's the Puhlak Curse," said Professor Dumbledore putting his wand away. The whole school watched as the firey swirls slowly turned back to blue and black. "Issen, Crest and Junite was foolish. This warp gate was especially targeted for the area you, Ron and Hermione were supposed to go to. Now we will have to try and contact Issen and Junite."

"What about Crest?" asked Hermione, worrying just a little bit for Crest. "Did the Puhlak Curse hit him?"

"Yes, Hermione, yes," 

"What does it do?"

"The Puhlak Curse is especially used for warps," explained Professor Dumbledore. "It makes the closest person fall down the warp gate instead of going straight forward to the otherside of the warp gate."

"So where is he now?" asked Hermione.

"The bottom of a warp gate, where people who died on the otherside of a warp go,"

"Why did you send him there?"

"Because, they foolishly went through the warp gate and they aren't supposed to be in that place, the people at the bottom of the warp gate will send Crest back to us,"

Professor Dumbledore kneeled down and picked up three pinches worth of floo powder from the floor, it had turned back to its normal colour. He gave a pinch to Harry, Ron and Hermione and lightly pushed them through towards the warp gate. 

"You will stand between this side and the otherside of the warp gate, throw the floo powder on the floor and cry warp, go on," Dumbledore said. 

They each went through the warp gate and afterwards, the school was dismissed and Professor Dumbledore sat back down behind the staff table, very disappointed at three of his students.

****


End file.
